


Hiking

by Verocca



Category: Breddy, Twosetviolin, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Breastfeeding, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Genius is born not created(?, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, ling ling insurance(?, married and have a child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:46:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23810281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verocca/pseuds/Verocca
Summary: This evening, Eddy was sitting by the bed, feeding the baby. Counting from the day of leaving the hospital after undergoing the C-section surgery, he had not been out of the door for two months.
Relationships: Brett Yang/Eddy Chen, Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Comments: 7
Kudos: 24





	Hiking

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [远足](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23730598) by [Verocca](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verocca/pseuds/Verocca). 



> This is a translation to my own work 远足 which I posted a short while ago.  
> The original work was gifted to 权唐.  
> Translating is hard work! My mediocre English level could not fully convey my thoughts and if you notice any mistakes or places for improvement, please don't hesitate to contact me or leave a comment.  
> If people like this, I'll translate more of my breddy fanfics into English (better off, a translator would be nice, but I know that is probably too much to ask so I'll shut up here)  
> Enjoy :)

This evening, Eddy was sitting by the bed, feeding the baby. Counting from the day of leaving the hospital after undergoing the C-section surgery, he had not been out of the door for two months.  
A ‘quack’ noise from outside the window caught his attention. Eddy rose his head to discover that it was the geese who had returned to Australia for the winter. Two large but elegant birds landed on the roof of the neighbor’s house, their slender and pliable neck drawing a soft heart shape in each other’s arc.  
‘Ouch!’ Eddy let out a cry of pain, as ling ling in his arms sucked heavily at his nipple and pain came directly, hitting his nerves like lightening strike. Eddy patted on the baby’s back to ease her effort of swallowing a big mouthful of milk, prompting her to release his nipple that had been bitten swollen and sore. He turned ling ling over and supported her with his big hand, gently burping her on the back. The baby’s breath gradually stabilized into a peaceful rhythm of sleep. Eddy laid her down in the crib and rose his head to discover that the pair of geese was now nowhere to be found.  
There was a deadly silence in the room. The noisy sunset a short moment ago turned around the corner of the house, melting into the mint green night sky. Eddy started sobbing for no reason. It was like this every day, him all alone, feeding the baby, coaxing it, bearing down the unbearable weight of the suffocating silence in the room.  
/  
‘Dinner is ready, Eddy.’ Brett came in the room, apron around his waist, surprised to find Eddy crying his eyes out on the floor beside the crib.  
‘The geese are so care-free,’ Eddy pushed his glasses up and rubbed his eyes hard. ‘They can just fly wherever they want, with the partner always stuck to their side…’  
Brett kneeled beside Eddy and pressed him into his arms.  
‘Shhhh, Eddy, I’m here, I’m just downstairs cooking dinner.’  
‘B-but I’m always alone…’  
‘You will light the whole house on fire once you enter that kitchen.’ Brett looked down at Eddy, who was busy wiping all his tears on Brett’s sweater, and rubbed his hair like petting a puppy.  
‘Wanna go outside?’  
Eddy looked up, eyes red from tears yet shining expectantly.  
‘Fine. I’ll take you to hiking tomorrow.’  
Eddy smiled widely with his rabbit teeth showing through his lips. Next second, however, worry crept on his face as he turned back his head to look at the sleeping baby in the crib.  
‘How about ling ling?’  
‘Bring the baby strap and strap it to our chest.’  
‘To YOUR chest?’  
‘…’  
Eddy lifted up his large household t-shirt, and the terrifying scar from the C-section that plagued his lower abdomen confronted Brett as if testifying his sin.  
‘Fine, I’ll carry her.’ Sighing, Brett reached out to help Eddy up and gestured him to dinner.  
‘Hehe, I knew you are the best.’ Eddy hugged Brett from behind and smacked a kiss against his cheek.  
/  
‘It’s pretty warm today so no need to wear a down jacket.’ Brett threw the hiking canes into the trunk of the car as he bathed in the sunlight and reported indoors to Eddy faithfully.  
‘Thanks. I’ll wear this shirt then--’ Eddy was just about to step outside the door with ling ling in his arms as he suddenly stopped.  
‘Just a minute, Brett…I need to put on my chest strap.’ He handed ling ling to Brett and turned back to launch himself up the stairs.  
Brett held ling ling with his right arm and caught Eddy’s hand with his left.  
‘Maybe skip the chest strap for a day?’  
‘But it’s weird that my breast protrudes…’ Eddy complained. He had not yet developed the habit of wearing bras at home, and his thin shirt was ballooned by his tender breasts, forming two gentle arcs, with two swollen nipples peeking through the fabric.  
‘The chest strap is too tight. Besides, you are excessively expressing breast milk…doesn’t it hurt?’ Brett reached out to feel the periphery of Eddy’s breast as Eddy frowned deeply.  
‘Um…yeah. It hurts.’  
Brett took off the black and grey scarf with the word ‘practice’ on it from the coat rack and loosely wrapped it around Eddy’s neck. Eddy bowed his head obediently to let Brett throw the other end of the scarf behind his back.  
‘Problem solved, no embarrassment, no extra nursing hood needed, and also promoting our merch.’ Brett reached out for Eddy’s hand as the latter beamed at him.  
‘Let’s go Brett, I can’t wait for even one more second.’  
/  
Eddy tucked the sleeping ling ling into the baby strap on his chest. They walked down the sun-lit path with their walking canes occasionally striking the smooth asphalt road.  
‘It’s an F#!’ Eddy knocked at the ground.  
‘Shut up.’  
/  
Ling ling was actually the product of the continuous bombarding from Mrs. Chen and Mrs. Yang that went on and on for two years.  
‘Aiya, Ma doesn’t mind your loved one, but Ma also want grandson lah.’ The two moms made a consensus to tirelessly brainwash their sons.  
Brett and Eddy, who had fancied a little you-and-me intimacy time, finally caved in after two years and visited the fertility clinic for conceiving methods for men.  
‘The technology is mature now: we only need to extract two germ cells, in vitro fertilization, and implant the artificial uterus containing the fertilized egg into the abdominal cavity. Breast milk can be expressed by estrogen injections.’ The attending physician sipped his oolong tea. ‘The key problem is that the two of you have to figure out who will bear the child for 9 months. You will also, amongst yourselves, decide who is undergoing the painful C-section,’ the doctor pushed his glasses, ‘because males do not have a suitable birth canal and can only receive a C-section during delivery.’  
‘I’m stronger. I’ll do it.’ Without second thought, Eddy rose his hand, just like a good student raising his hand in class to answer an important question.  
‘But Eddy…’  
‘It’s okay,’ Eddy beamed at Brett with his rabbit teeth showing. ‘What, you jealous that I’ll be ling ling’s mom?’  
‘I’m not jealous… I’m just worried that it will put too much strain on you.’ Brett sighed.  
‘Nah, rest assured. Let me do it.’  
/  
Eddy had never thought that he would be so vulnerable when he was pregnant.  
In the first three months he was not showing and didn’t even feel a thing about his pregnancy, so he still practiced 40 hours a day and went to the gym whenever he had the time. Brett dissuaded him many times but none worked, and as a result he had no choice but to cave in and go to the gym with him, watching the three-months-in Eddy deadlifting a 50 kg barbell as Brett himself half dying on the treadmill. Coupled with the good nutrition in his pregnancy diet, Eddy’s muscle building effort had been a huge success.  
Things went wrong, however, when one day Eddy felt a throbbing pain in his lower abdomen after deadlifting 55kg.  
‘Brett, my stomach hurts.’ He clenched his stomach as he walked over to Brett, who was on the treadmill per usual. Brett panic slapped the stop button when he heard his words and barely waited for the track to stop before he jumped off and almost trip in his face. He helped Eddy into the car and raced to the clinic in a speed comparable to that in Fast And Furious.  
‘Internal bleeding because of high abdominal pressure.’ The doctor pushed his glasses, his black and sharp eyes shining behind the lens, shredding Eddy in his fitness vest into bits and bits. ‘Are you doing some intense fitness exercises?’  
‘Um…er…’ Eddy scratched his head in embarrassment, and his face gradually turned red like a tomato.  
‘I tried to discourage him but he still goes to the gym every. Single. Day.’ Brett sat up to complain to the physician. ‘Does the bleeding influence Eddy’s health? Can the child make it through?’  
‘Tsk. It’s fine and both will make it through, but listen to you husband, please.’ The doctor pointed at Eddy with the butt of his ballpoint pen and sighed. ‘Your husband is here with you in every maternity check, lucky child. Bear his child right.’  
Eddy pouted and nodded seriously.  
/  
Eddy had been striving to turn himself into a ball with glasses since then. But, due to his physical nature as a guy, his amazing basal metabolism rate blessed him such that he was still slender like a stick. Brett, on the other hand, who was in charge of finishing up leftovers, grew back the chubbiness on his tummy which he paid so much effort to get rid of. He would always excuse himself that he ‘has a low basal metabolism rate’, which Eddy gradually learnt to dismiss with a ridiculing smile. After all, he was enjoying some benefits of it. The chubby Brett provided cushion and protection for Eddy’s slightly raised stomach every night when Eddy was riding on top of him, and they took advantage of such matching physical features to shamelessly and restlessly mess around with each other, until one day extremely severe morning sickness came to Eddy’s door.  
His morning sickness was so awful that anything that smelled fishy would make him throw his stomach up till he was dehydrated, and it happened well beyond only morning. His cheeks lost their gentle contour and became indented because of his quickly declining weight, together with that Brett had been so worried that he was losing some weight too. Not to mention their two mothers, burning with anxiety, competing to make Eddy tables full of delicious Chinese food. But, no matter how hard they try, as Eddy always forced himself to swallow the food with a smile, he would still throw everything up later in the night.  
‘I’m so hungry, Brett.’ Midnight, Eddy cried and curled himself into a ball in Brett’s arms.  
‘I’m sorry, I’m so sorry, I wish I was the one suffering…’ Brett bowed his head to kiss Eddy’s forehead, voice trembling on the brink of tears.  
‘Don’t cry, Bretty. If you are crying I’ll feel si--’ Eddy deftly caught the plastic basin on the nightstand and retched into it.  
‘I can’t stand this anymore. The child can wait, but you are getting wrecked like this.’ Brett removed the basin from Eddy’s grasp and traced his dehydrated and cracked lips with his calloused fingertips. A drop of tear escaped his eye, traveled down his cheek, heavy with distress and anxiety.  
‘Can you cook me some noodles, Brett?’ Eddy rose his head with a smile; his eyes, red from the gagging, drew a terrifying contrast to his face, which was pale like a sheet of paper.  
‘Let’s go.’ Brett carried the soft and trembling Eddy downstairs on his back and marched into the unpopulated kitchen in the dark and quiet house.  
/  
‘There you go.’ Brett pushed a bowl of sesame oil flavored noodles across the table to Eddy, and Eddy swallowed hard. A rare but strong appetite, just like the old days, rose and danced in his stomach.  
‘I wish there was bubble tea as well…’  
Brett gave him an I-knew-it kind of smile as he reached into the deepest corner in the fridge to pull out his private collection of 100% sugar tall-size bubble tea. Such unhealthy food had been banned in the household by both mothers since day one and if discovered, would cause a huge storm from the two old ladies that would take at least three days to quill. Eddy giggled at the sight of the bubble tea and caught Brett’s hand in his, rubbing his cheek against his palm.  
Brett always understands him, from eye contacts in duets, to the sweetness of the bubble tea.  
Eddy spent a mere 15 minutes under the dim lights of the kitchen as he gulped down the noodles and sipped the bubble tea dry as if it was his last meal. After he was done, he hooked himself to Brett’s shoulder like a koala and they retired to their bedroom holding each other tightly. A sound night of sleep soon took over them.  
Morning sickness, problem solved.  
/  
Eddy started to put his hands on his hips and made complaining noises as the hiking continued.  
‘Your waist hurts? I’ll take her.’ Brett reached out to unstrap the baby from Eddy’s chest.  
‘You promised yesterday that you’ll carry her!’ Eddy clung to Brett’s shoulder, letting him unstrap the baby and re-strapped her to his chest. He put his chin in the nappe of Brett’s neck and glued himself to Brett, so that less pressure was issued on his painful waist. Ling ling didn’t sleep soundly last night as she kept waking up and crying, and Eddy had no choice but to carry her in his arms and finally coaxed her to sleep after some long and tiring hours. It left Eddy both physically and mentally tired to the extent that he was maxed out and lost all his want of sleep. Luckily, Brett was by his side as he was luring the baby to sleep, and seeing Eddy had lost all appetite for sleep, he accompanied him to practice in the practice room until 5 in the morning. They played randomly, from Bach to Paganini, and finally in a passionate Navarra, they saw the first ray of the orange-hued sunrise lit up the eastern night sky of Brisbane.  
‘Sleepy?’  
‘Yeah.’  
They raced back to bed and fell immediately into a hard-earned sweet slumber.  
/  
Seeing Eddy still clinging to him and refuse to walk properly by himself, Brett sighed.  
‘Do you want this walking cane too?’  
‘Nah, piss off. Hold it yourself. If you trip and fall and injure the baby I’ll kill you.’ Eddy finally released Brett and happily jogged forward.  
‘Alas…’ Carrying the baby while being asked to ‘piss off’, Brett felt the heavy weight of life destroying him slowly.  
But Eddy had been through more painful things, thought Brett, as he stroke the sleeping ling ling’s little head in front of his chest. He felt, through his veins, that his pulse lost a beat in the gentle breeze of love.  
/  
They walked on a trail in the forest, which was plagued by muddy puddles from the morning rain. Brett hesitantly stomped his feet while watching Eddy walk directly through the puddle as if he did not give a single care. The puddle was deep enough to soak his sneakers and he didn’t want to get his feet wet and dirty.  
‘What? Some classical musician is being a hygiene freak and don’t want their shoes wet?’ Eddy ridiculed him from the other side of the puddle with a cheeky grin across his face. ‘See, I didn’t even bother! Come on Brett, stop being a cry baby!’  
Other hikers also started to look at Brett with a smile, and some kids started to laugh at him for being so picky. With a mind full of oh my gosh this is so dirty but I’m doing it for the baby’s sake Brett stumbled across the puddle and captured Eddy’s hand tightly in his so that he could not be laughing at him from afar, and he made up his mind to brush his shoes three times after they get back.  
/  
The trail meandered in the woods and led them across a cable bridge on a creek and into another forest, which had few pedestrians. Eddy’s speed started to decline because of his chest being tight and painful due to hanging freely during the walk. Ling ling woke up timely and began crying at the top of her lungs.  
‘Time for some milk…’ Eddy checked his phone and discovered that it was lunch time for ling ling. He extracted her from the baby strap in front of Brett’s chest and patted her on the back to ease her crying while giving Brett a shy look from under his lashes. Brett noticed that the milk squirted from Eddy’s nipples had soaked his shirt, leaving two wet spots looming under the scarf.  
‘Let’s feed her here.’ Brett pointed at a big tree stump that had be flattened by the many hikers sitting on it.  
‘But there are people coming and going--’ Eddy sat down and hesitated, while ling ling cried even louder in his arms.  
‘No one is here at this moment. Block it with the scarf so that no one will see. Come on, don’t be shy, Eddy.’ Brett pecked a quick kiss on Eddy’s lips as he unbuttoned the top of his shirt and covered his upper chest with the scarf. Eddy followed by helping the baby’s head under the scarf latch onto his breast. When the baby’s cool lips circled around his tight and painful nipple and sucked out the warm milk, Eddy let out a breath of relief. His swollen breast was finally saved, and he could feel the tension easing in his shoulders and neck as pressure went away in his tender breast. He closed his eyes and rose his head, and sunshine poured through layers and layers of tree leaves onto his face, leaving a golden trace of light and lit up the ends of his lashes. Brett stared at Eddy, who was beaming with maternal love, and thought he saw the Blessed Mary in a trance. He bent down in a haze trying to kiss Eddy, but his adoring and respectful kiss eventually landed on the corner of Eddy’s lips. Eddy opened his eyes and turned his head to chase Brett’s lips for a kiss of comfort, exchanging their love as their wet tongues tangled each other’s.  
They kissed in the warm sunshine.  
/  
Ling ling soon finished Eddy’s breast milk and fell back asleep. Eddy let out a relaxed sigh as he handed ling ling back to Brett and buttoned up his shirt with the scarf well protecting his breast.  
‘Head back?’ Brett strapped ling ling in the baby strap, which made him look like a big kangaroo.  
‘Sure.’ Eddy stood up and rubbed his thighs against each other. The kiss turned him on in just a flick.  
‘You want it?’ Brett joked. He knew that, even with all the hardships of raising the child, they were still young people who were crazy for each other no matter what. The burden of life could not kill their passion for each other. Eddy hummed a snort of agreement, his face half buried in the warm spot in the scarf.  
A family was walking towards them, so Brett stopped teasing Eddy and locked fingers with him as they proudly marched forward. The family was holding a pair of Shiba Inu, one yellow and one black. The yellow one curiously sniffed Brett’s trousers with a grin on its face. Brett squatted down and rubbed the dog’s furry head. A strange thought came through his mind, that Eddy feels exactly like that when Brett was rubbing his hair. He inquired the dog’s name while scratching its chin and learnt that its name was Taro, who then licked his face and jumped around his feet excitedly. Brett felt proud of himself for the fact that he can easily build a good friendship with little animals and gave a good rub of Taro’s head without noticing that Eddy had been pouting and left him behind for long. When he finally rose his head to suggest that Eddy pet Taro as well, Brett finally discovered that Eddy was nowhere to be seen. The owner lady of Taro pointed afar with a quiet smile on her face and Brett saw that Eddy had gone far.  
Anxiously, Brett bowed to the lady while protecting ling ling’s head with one hand and turned to run after Eddy. The pedestrians on the street gave him a strange look—it’s funny how he was running with a baby all very clumsily—and some smiled at him. Brett came up to Eddy to discover that he was pouting like a spoiled child.  
Oh no was Brett’s only thought then.  
‘You spent so much time looking at the dog instead of looking at me. What, now that I’ve given birth I became the useless wife now?’ The sparse hikers around them all turned their head to look at them, which made Eddy regret his own words in nearly no time.  
‘Sorry. You were allergic to dog hair.’ Brett apologized quietly.  
Eddy buried his face in the nappe of Brett’s neck. ‘Sorry, I did not think about my words before saying them. I’ll compensate you.’  
‘Can I choose the way of compensation?’  
‘Um…it was my fault so I’ll let you choose then…’  
‘Mark your own words.’  
What a dangerous feeling, thought Eddy as his brain crashed for a second.  
/  
Birds in the forest were singing notes of the great nature.  
‘The birds’ pitch is Ab and F!’  
‘Are you done?’  
/  
Brett put ling ling, quiet with her eyes open wide, in the child seat in the back of the car, while Eddy leapt flexibly into the front seat. Brett sat behind the wheel but did not start the car; he was staring at Eddy intently instead.  
‘Any thoughts, daddy?’ Eddy blinked at Brett. His words made Brett burn with possessiveness.  
‘Hungry?’ Brett shook his head to remove the dirty thoughts from his mind, but he was too late regarding his wants.  
‘Yeah. I want some bubble tea--’ Eddy positioned his chin on Brett’s shoulder and looked up at him with sincere purity like a puppy, while his left hand slid onto Brett’s thigh.  
‘Buckle up. The child is on the back seat.’ Brett put on his usual deadpan face, but deep down Eddy knew that he secretly wanted him on the back seat of the car right now.  
/  
Eddy was drowsy with a 100% sugar tall-size bubble tea in his hands.  
‘I thought you didn’t like that much sugar in your bubble tea.’ Brett carefully slowed down and stopped at the stop sign at the entrance of the community.  
‘That’s because I was on a diet then. Now I need more milk to feed ling ling, right darling?’ Eddy mumbled to the back seat, where ling ling was already in a sweet slumber.  
‘We are home. Take a nap on the couch, please.’ Brett woke Eddy up from his light sleep.  
Half asleep, Eddy drifted to the back seat to bring ling ling indoors and passed out with her again on the sofa. Brett came in with his own bubble tea, hanged the car key on the hook on the wall, locked the door and headed to the kitchen.  
‘What do you want for dinn…’  
His voice died away as he saw Eddy balled up on the sofa with ling ling, sound asleep. He put on the apron and lit the stove, determined to wake Eddy up with the smell of food.  
/  
He went into the living room, feeling surreal, confirming once again that his happiness was real.  
Eddy and ling ling slept with a smile on their faces.  
Brett knew, then, that his entire world was there, on the couch, by his side.

/  
/  
/  
[compensation]  
‘Can I claim my compensation now?’  
‘Um…don’t go too far…’  
‘You know what you said today really pissed me off, right?’ Brett sat between Eddy’s legs.  
‘I do. I know that you will always love me.’ Eddy lowered his head in embarrassment. He was still breastfeeding ling ling, but Brett had already casually reached up into his clothes, ticking his waist.  
‘Huh. Don’t call yourself that again, understood?’ Brett bent down and pressed his lips against the scar across Eddy’s abdomen, and the latter shook in the tickles it brought.  
‘Daddy! Ling ling is still awake!’ Eddy covered ling ling’s eyes while his face turned burning red.  
‘Feed me after you are done with feeding ling ling, okay?’ Brett let go of Eddy and pulled down his shirt, using his usual low and hypnotizing voice that made Eddy soft to his bones.

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> Please send some kudos my way (jk  
> I'm considering writing the full fic of the compensation section. anyone interested?


End file.
